


Smile For The Camera

by Dr3amingInColour



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9110191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr3amingInColour/pseuds/Dr3amingInColour
Summary: In which Daniel plans on doing a livestreamIt doesn't go as planned





	

It was the winter break, all drivers would be home by now, preparing for christmas with their families and loved ones. And it was no different if you asked Daniel Ricciardo. He was planning on spending christmas in Monaco, inviting his family over closer to the time.

The team made him do a live stream today, wanting to get his rundown on the events of the season. He wasn't impressed about it, thinking he could have been spending time decorating the apartment, but it was what the team wanted out of it.

"Hey guys, Daniel here. Today I'm doing a Q&A session for all of you on twitter, so send me your questions and I'll start answering them in a few." he spoke to the camera, making it seem like he was engaged. He didn't want to be doing the Q&A but management forced him to, and he couldn't exactly argue and go against red bull.

"Guys, please don't send me some really private questions, because you know I won't be answering them. But one question I will be answering is how did you find your first season in red bull?" he read off the screen, seeing the large variety of messages, from the downright insane, to the interesting questions.

"Thank you for the question! Well we know how the start of the season went, it wasn't great, however since Spain, I had a new found confidence and a new incentive, which helped me through the rest of the season. And Canada, wow. That was so surreal, I'm still finding it a little hard to take in. And Hungary and Belgium back to back, it meant a lot. So yeah, 2014 was an incredible year, and I can't wait for 2015. Although I will miss having Seb around the garage. He helped me settle in really well, and now I'm gonna have to help Dany, and I'm not quite sure about that yet!" he spoke to the camera, which was propped on the table in his Monaco apartment. He had the camera showing off his head and shoulders, with the view of the harbour also showing. He noted that some of the comments were about the view, saying how beautiful it was.

"Next question, do you think that next year will be better than 2014? I can honestly say that I think it won't, I just don't believe it'll be great. I had a 4x world champion showing me the ropes, pushing me to the limit, and now Daniil doesn't have experience, so I'm a little nervous for how things will go. But as always, I just need to keep my head up, and keep pushing forwards." he says down to the camera once again, before sending the viewers a cheeky grin of his.

He continued the questions for about 20 minutes, before noises could be heard in the background of the livestream. The mysterious figure soon took their place behind the seated Daniel, holding some roses which covered their face. The viewers, however, didn't let this go unnoticed, and started to leave comments about who this figure may be.

'Who's that with the roses?!?"

"OHMYGOD WHO'S THAT IN THE BACKGROUND"

"You got with someone and didn't tell us OMG"

However, Daniel knew exactly who it was. And they weren't meant to be home yet. It was their 1 year anniversary on the day of the livestream, so Sebastian decided to buy some roses for their apartment and for Daniel, however he came home early, and basically outed themselves as a consequence.

"Oh god, I didn't want this to happen, this was the last thing I wanted to happen." the Australian sighed to the camera, whilst the German still hid behind the flowers, afraid to move them, and give away the relationship. However he knew they had to reveal it sooner or later, it had been one year, and they weren't on the same team anymore.

"Okay guys, I'm just gonna be honest here, I don't want to hide this any longer. I hope you still like me and accept me for this, I'm still the same guy as before, there's just one thing that you didn't know, and you will in a second." he said to the viewers watching, the tally being over 6,000. He took one deep breath before saying the 3 words that could break his career. "I am bisexual."

The messages flooded in instantly, with the vast majority being of support and love. He reached for his boyfriend's hand, and the German soon traced little circles into the Aussie's palm to control his nerves after what he just revealed.

"Who's that behind the flowers?"

"Please tell us who's behind the flowers!"

"Its Seb behind the flowers isn't it?"

Daniel did note that some viewers knew what was up, however most had no clue who was behind the massive bouquet of roses. So he asked them the question. "Do you guys wanna know who's behind the roses?" The answer was overwhelmingly yes, the viewers did want to know who Daniel's secret lover was. So the German took the roses away from his face, and showed his face to the camera.

"Hey guys, it's me, Seb Vettel, and if you hadn't guessed, I'm also Daniel Ricciardo's boyfriend. And today's our one year anniversary, hence why I bought roses." the German said to the viewers, before handing the roses to Aussie. Sebastian then moved the camera to a place where they were both in perfect view, which startled the Aussie. He wondered whether the team knew about this plan, maybe that was why he was required to stay in today. The German did take one rose out of the bouquet, before kneeling on one knee in their Monaco apartment, right by the balcony. 

"Dan, love, you mean so so much to me. These last few months, just being with you, have made me realise how much you really mean to me. Next year will be difficult, however I promise you I will never leave you through it all. I promise you, I'll never leave you for the rest of my life. Please, Daniel, marry me?"

The questions were going crazy, all wanting to know what the Australian would say. They all hoped he'd say yes, not least Sebastian, the man actually asking Daniel to marry him. Tears started coming from the Aussie's eyes, whilst the German just looked up at him with an expression of pure love and adoration. The reply didn't come for a little while, which scared Sebastian, however once it did, both the German and Aussie seemed to calm down. "Yes, of course I will" slipped out the Aussie's mouth, and seconds later, a ring box was being bought out of Sebastian's pocket, and the single ring inside placed on to Daniel's ring finger. 

The pair walked over to the camera, to see all the messages, and to, of course, show the viewers the ring. It was a simple silver band, with a ruby in the middle, which was both of their birthstones, being born in July. They briefly explained their best moments of the 2014 season, Dan choosing Budapest, and Seb choosing his home race, Germany. After that, they signed off the broadcast, and tweeted the fans, thanking them for the support.

Less than 10 seconds after he tweeted, Sebastian felt Daniel's lips on his, and shortly returned the kiss, before the Aussie decided to break the kiss.

"Well, that livestream went better than planned!"


End file.
